


Operation Get Jundong Together

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [5]
Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Skinship, and everyone is Tired of it, bc i love their friendship, cause doubleb are hormonal and living alone together in an apartment, donghyuk and junhoe keep dancing around each other, doubleb is the golden couple aka literal soulmates, jinhwan and junhoe are cousins but donghyuk doesnt know that lmao, mino is bob’s bff 5eva, theyre all suffering from jundong’s ust and doubleb’s constant st lol, winkon, yunhyeong and chanwoo are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: WINKON are Tired of Junhoe and Donghyuk dancing around each other and they’re going to Do Something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gonna try to make it 4-5 chaps but we’ll see where this story takes me lol

Hanbin stood in front of the door of his room, making sure it was locked tightly before turning around to see eight confused faces staring up at him from various places in his bedroom. “I’ve called you all here for one purpose,” he announced dramatically, pausing for effect.

  
His boyfriend and best friend since-the-womb looked at him fondly, indulging his theatrics. “What’d you call us here for, Binnie?”

  
Hanbin shot Jiwon a sweet smile before turning his attention to the rest of the room again. He cleared his throat, “I think we can all agree when we say that watching Jundong dance around each other has been… _frustrating_ , to say the least.” At least five groans emerged after the last word left his mouth, all of them long-suffering.

  
“I can’t _stand_ watching Junhoe stutter every time Donghyuk so much as _smiles_ at him!” Yunhyeong wailed from his place on the bed, turning around and burying his face into Hanbin’s pillow. Seunghoon patted his back in camaraderie, wincing as the memory of Junhoe blushing furiously at Donghyuk giggling surfaced in his mind.

  
Seungyoon nodded sympathetically, “Or him glaring at me whenever I help Dong-ie out with singing.” He tilted his head and added, “Or whenever I call him Dong-ie.”

  
Jiwon grimaced, “And I don’t really like watching someone I consider my younger brother drooling whenever Junhoe decides to smirk or roll up his sleeves.”

  
Hanbin and Minho let out a snicker at the younger’s boyfriend, cooing at him and Hanbin comforting him with kisses when Jiwon pouted. Chanwoo sighed, pointing at the duo, “Why can’t they be like you two and just get together quick and easy?!”

  
Jinhwan snorted softly, “Because Hanbin and Jiwon have literally been dating since they were in the womb. They didn’t even ask each other out, they just got together.”

  
“Wait, seriously?!” Minho exclaimed, looking at the cuddling couple incredulously.

  
Jiwon laughed, nodding as he snuggled into his other half. “Yeah, we already knew we were in love, so we just… got together when it felt right.”

  
Seunghoon sighed, “This is making me feel too lonely. I don’t need to be constantly reminded of the perfection of you two, aka the literal soulmates.”

  
Jinwoo, sitting on the arm chair of Hanbin’s desk, laughed, “It’s not really a surprise Hanbin-ie and Jiwon-ie became a couple like that though.” Seunghoon reluctantly nodded, accepting his fate as a single man.

  
Hanbin huffed from his place in Jiwon’s lap. “This isn’t about our relationship,” he whined, squirming around until Jiwon held him tightly. “This is about getting Junhoe and Donghyuk together!”

  
“I say we shove them into a dark room and lock the door until Donghyuk starts getting too scared and Junhoe _comforts_ him and they get together.” Everyone looked at Chanwoo blankly, minds shutting down at the youngest’s words.

Yunhyeong threw a pillow at his taller little brother and screamed, “Rejected!” Chanwoo caught the pillow easily and tossed it back, snickering as it smacked Yunhyeong directly in the face.

  
“Then _you_ come up with something,” he snarked back, raising an eyebrow.

  
Seungyoon interrupted them smoothly, unfazed by the brothers’ bickering, “How about we drive Junhoe to the brink of jealousy and make him confess?” Hanbin looked thoughtful, slowly nodding his head.

  
“That… could work. Okay,” Hanbin whipped out a notebook and started writing, “that’s the first plan. Everyone has to contribute at least one plan!”

  
A chorus of protests flooded the room and Hanbin pouted. “Fine,” he said brattily, “only three plans have to be made. Seungyoon’s is Plan A for now and Chanwoo’s is the last resort no matter what.” Chanwoo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

  
Ten plans later and nothing was finalized. Minho groaned, spread eagle on the floor, “Can’t we just go with Yoon’s plan? It’s good enough and we have a backup!”

  
Jiwon looked at his best friend flatly, “You’re only saying that because all _your_ plans got rejected!” Minho flipped him off and rolled around the floor dejectedly.

  
Jinwoo raised his hand. “Maybe we should stop focusing all our plans on Junhoe and make some on Dong-ie instead.”

  
The entire room paused. “Jinwoo,” Hanbin breathed out, “you’re a beautiful genius.” Jinwoo preened at the compliment, looking at the rest of the group smugly.

  
Jiwon protested, “You could’ve just called him a genius. Why’d you have to add beautiful?” He turned Hanbin’s face toward him. “Are you trying to make me jealous?”

  
Hanbin winked, “Is it working?” Jiwon growled under his breath.

  
“I’ll take care of your attitude later, brat.” Hanbin sent him a sly smirk and kissed him on the lips.

  
“Woah, woah, woah!” Seunghoon yelped, slapping his hands over his eyes. “No extreme PDA allowed in this room of single men!” Chanwoo nodded in agreement, having flung himself away from the flirting couple.

  
Seungyoon cut in again with a long-suffering sigh, “Let’s just implement the same plans with Dong-ie.”

  
“Can Donghyuk even get jealous?” Yunhyeong pondered out loud, already distracted from the previous conversation.

  
“He’s like a literal angel,” Minho added in, looking thoughtful.

  
Jiwon burst out laughing. “Trust me,” he breathed out, “Donghyuk can get _mad_ jealous.”

  
“When and how?!” Seunghoon asked, Jinwoo staring at Jiwon in curiosity.

  
“Well,” Jiwon started, resting his head against Hanbin’s, “He hates how Junhoe is so soft for Jinan-ie sometimes. Says it makes him discouraged.”

  
Jinhwan had a disbelieving expression as he slowly said, “He does realize Junhoe’s my cousin… _right_?”

  
“Wait, Junhoe’s your cousin?” Yunhyeong asked, looking as if his entire world re-shifted. The rest of the room held similar faces.

  
Hanbin, Jinwoo, and Jiwon cocked their heads. “Did you guys not know?” Jinwoo asked innocently, not flinching as four heads whipped towards him at alarming speeds.

  
“The real question is how did _you_ guys know?!” Yunhyeong asked, an offended look in his eyes at this newly discovered information.

  
Jiwon looked at the four clueless boys like they were odd, “Jinan-ie didn’t exactly keep it a secret.” Hanbin nodded in agreement before adding his two cents in.

  
“We found out when we went to Jinan’s family dinner, remember? Oh wait,” he clapped in realization, “that was when you four were away and couldn’t come! Donghyuk couldn’t come either so that’s why _he_ doesn’t know.”

  
Yunhyeong made a sound of understanding, cuddling closer to Seunghoon on the bed. “I can’t believe _one_ missed dinner date literally shifted our entire world.” Chanwoo rolled his eyes at his older brother’s dramatic antics.

  
“Well,” Minho started, starting to look more and more mischievous, “Donghyuk not knowing just made this so much easier for us. Jinhwan can act more skinshippy with Junhoe without Junhoe thinking Jinhwan’s putting the moves on him and we can watch Donghyuk slowly self-implode!” He started cackling and rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist, oblivious to the flat looks half the room sent him.

  
Hanbin rolled his eyes fondly, nudging Minho with a foot to get his attention. “Okay,” he announced to the room, “we have a solid plan and it will commence tomorrow!”

  
Everyone nodded and Jiwon smirked, adding in, “Now all of you should get out of our apartment while I give my boyfriend some loving.” He snickered as the group scrambled out of the room, manhandling Hanbin onto the bed as the bedroom door slammed shut.

  
The guys ran as fast as they could to the front door, but not before they heard Hanbin’s giggling turn into breathless moans.

  
“Run faster!” Yunhyeong screamed and everyone blasted away from the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of lost motivation for this story so the chap’s not very good. Just one more tho, tho i might not upload it for a while since im focusing on other fics

The next day had everyone but Junhoe, Donghyuk, and Hanbin meeting bright and early.

Jiwon was the last to arrive, sitting next to Minho and ignoring the rest of the group’s startled looks.

“…Where’s Hanbin?” Minho asked, feeling as though he would regret hearing the answer.

The wicked smirk Jiwon had on and his response definitely made him regret.

“He’s at home resting because he can’t move,” his smirk grew wider at everyone’s gagging and he added, “or speak right now.”

“That’s too much information!” Yunhyeong moaned, slamming his face onto the table.

“God, what did you even _do_ to him?” Chanwoo asked in morbid curiosity, flinching when Jinhwan punched him in the arm, glaring at him viciously.

“We don’t want to know!” Seunghoon yelped, covering his ears with his hands tightly as Seungyoon nodded in agreement desperately.

Jinwoo laughed lightly, unbothered by the topic, “You guys act as if Hanbin and Jiwon haven’t told us more explicit things before.”

Minho grimaced, “Just because they _have_ doesn’t mean we’re okay with hearing any variation of it!”

”Anyways!” Seunghoon interrupted loudly, looking a bit green in the face. “We’re supposed to be talking about what to do with Jundong before they meet us here in,” he looked at his watch, “ten minutes!”

“What’s there to talk about though?” Seungyoon asked, “We already said we were going with my plan.”

Jinhwan nodded in agreement, “I’ll just act more affectionate with Junhoe and make Donghyuk super jealous. Then they’ll get together and live happily ever after.”

Jiwon’s phone beeped and he looked at the screen, laughing when he saw the message. “Hey, guys,” he called out, “Hanbin sent me a text.”

He put his phone in the middle of the table and the group leaned in to read what it said.

  
~

  
_Babybin_ : Tell this to the boys, Jiwon-ie.

Don’t go overboard, idiots. I’m not there to stop you guys, so be careful.

  
~

  
Minho leaned back and scoffed. “He worries too much!” Jiwon raised an eyebrow at him, eying him flatly.

“Hey, remember about two years ago when Hanbin warned you guys about the _thing_? Then you went ahead and did it anyways and almost got a restraining order on you? And the only reason you don’t have one right now is because Hanbin talked them out of it?” The group collectively winced.

“Okay, so maybe we should listen to Hanbin,” Minho conceded with a sheepish smile, “but how will we know when it’s too far?”

Jiwon shrugged carelessly, about five glares sliding right off him.

“Damn it, Jiwon,” Seunghoon huffed, “why’d you have to cripple our only working human consciousness?”

“Don’t answer that,” Yunhyeong cut in, pointing at Jiwon’s grin.

“ _Anyways_ ,” Jinhwan said, “they should be coming now and we have a plan so that’s that.”

“Oh, hey, guys,” Jiwon said absentmindedly, looking down at his phone, “Donghyuk says he’s here now, along with Junhoe.”

Just then, a voice called out to them, sweet and happy. “We’re here!” Donghyuk chirp out, grinning brightly. Junhoe was right next to him and _everyone_ could see him staring at Donghyuk dopily.

Chanwoo gagged behind his brother and Jinhwan reached his hand out for Junhoe as he passed by, making him sit next to him.

Junhoe raised a petulant eyebrow and Jinhwan smirked at him.

One quick glance to everyone else and they got the message.

_The plan is a go._

  
-

  
Jinhwan was laying it on thick. Hanging all over Junhoe’s shoulders and making the younger feed him.

Donghyuk kept glancing over at them, mood getting gloomier and gloomier as time passed. He wasn’t even eating his food, a shocking thing since he was such a foodie, just pushing it around his plate.

“What’s wrong, Dong-ie?” Seungyoon asked, pressing his side to Donghyuk’s. He could see Junhoe glare at him, both for the nickname and the lack of space between them, and he smirked inwardly.

Donghyuk looked at him and tried for a strained smile. “Nothing, Yoon-ie,” he replied back softly, slumping down slightly as Jinhwan’s voice filtered over to them.

“Aw, Junhoe you’re so sweet to me.” Jinhwan teased, pretending to swoon like a princess and falling into Junhoe’s arms.

Junhoe rolled his eyes, “Only because you’re -,” Jinhwan interrupted him.

“I’m your favorite person? Don’t worry,” Jinhwan smiled graciously at him, “I know.”

“Sure,” Junhoe scoffed loudly and Jinhwan immediately looked offended.

“What, I’m not?” Jinhwan asked, pouting. “I can’t believe you don’t love me,” he wailed dramatically, letting a few fake tears run down his face. Yunhyeong and Chanwoo snickered at Junhoe’s look of panic.

“I do love you!” He cried out hurriedly, moving to soothe his cousin’s ire in fear of Jinhwan’s sister finding out he made her favorite (and only) brother cry.

The others were laughing at the cousins and only Jiwon noticed Donghyuk’s tight grip on his plastic fork, a jealous and defeated look on his face.

“Dong?” He asked in worry, gently squeezing his favorite younger friend’s shoulder.

Donghyuk gave a weak smile. “I’m okay,” he said, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised Jinhwan and Junhoe are together.” His words carried through the table and everyone froze, especially the two mentioned.

“Wait,” Junhoe started, “Jinhwan and I are-,” Donghyuk interrupted him.

“It’s okay,” he reassured Junhoe, getting up and gathering his things. “I have a test to study for, so I gotta get going. It was nice to meet with you all.”

He left in a hurry, dumping his plate still full of food in the trash can and rushing out of the mess hall.

The group fell silent and Junhoe looked at them in disbelief before he caught their guilty stares. His face hardened and his lips turned down in a deep frown.

“Why do you all look like that?” He asked suspiciously.

“Don’t be mad,” Jinhwan said, twisting his fingers together, “we were just trying to help get you guys together.”

Junhoe stayed silent, then he stood up abruptly and stomped out, refusing to look at the table out of anger as he finally realized why Jinhwan had been so touchy with him and Seungyoon with Donghyuk.

Minho summed up the conclusion of their plan in one word.

“Shit.”

  
-

  
Hanbin listened to the sheepish group as they finished telling him how the plan fell into disaster.

He laid there on the bed just staring at them, expression completely unimpressed, and they sagged under the weight of his judgmental glare.

“You’re all idiots.” He said flatly, voice still intimidating despite being croaky and cracking.

“I didn’t even do anything!” Jiwon protested, pouting at his bedridden boyfriend.

“Your ‘bff 5eva’ is Song Minho,” Hanbin stated bluntly, “you’re an idiot by association.”

Minho opened his mouth to argue but slumped, accepting it.

Hanbin sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I’ll take care of it.”

“How?” Yunhyeong asked in curiosity.

Hanbin smirked, “Don’t worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 03/27/18: I am an Idiot™ and realized that I accidentally switched Jiwon to Bobby like, halfway through this fic lol
> 
> I’m too used to using both smh :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking around, folks >_<

The next day Hanbin kicked Jiwon out of their apartment, threatening to make him sleep on the couch if he came back before Hanbin gave him permission.

“But you’re injured!” Jiwon protested, hanging onto their bedroom door. Hanbin shot him a flat look.

“And _whose_ fault is that?” Jiwon winced, slumping down.

“I want to take care of you though…” He pouted, Hanbin softening reluctantly.

“It’s all part of my plan, Jiwon-ie,” Hanbin revealed to him. “I promise I’ll call you the moment I need you, okay?”

Jiwon sighed, nodding in defeat before trekking out their apartment to hang out with the rest of the group.

Hanbin took out his phone and texted Donghyuk.

 

  
_Hanbin_ : Come over.

 _Donghyuk_ : Why?

 _Hanbin_ : I’m injured and in need of your care.

 _Donghyuk_ : Why can’t Jiwon do it?

 _Hanbin_ : He has obligations. Hurry up.

 _Donghyuk_ : :/ fine

 

  
Hanbin rolled his eyes. Now, with Donghyuk on the way, he just needed to get Junhoe over as well.

He opened up his chat with Junhoe.

 

  
_Hanbin_ : I’m injured and in need of your care.

 _Junhoe_ : No.

 _Hanbin_ : Come over.

 _Junhoe_ : Not if you were in on it.

 _Hanbin_ : I’ve been bedridden since yesterday.

 _Junhoe_ : …I’m coming over to tell you so that you can punish the group of idiots.

 _Hanbin_ : That sounds fun.

 _Junhoe_ : It’s not. Coming now.

 

  
“Heh,” Hanbin smirked, amused at how well his plan was going. “This is why I should’ve done it myself,” he mused out loud.

The doorbell rung and he called out, wincing as his sore throat ached. “Come in!” He heard the door open and Donghyuk’s footsteps echo through the apartment, light and quick.

Donghyuk appeared in Hanbin’s doorway looking concerned. “Your voice sounds terrible,” he commented, walking closer to Hanbin, “what happened?”

“Jiwon happened.” Hanbin answered, watching in amusement as the younger turned white.

“Okay, that’s all I need to hear,” Donghyuk squeaked out before clearing his throat. “What’d you need me to do?”

“I have leftover soup in the fridge, but as you can see,” he gestured towards himself, “I can’t exactly _move_ right now and Jiwon left quickly so I haven’t eaten yet.”

Donghyuk looked indignant, “I can’t believe he didn’t feed you first!” Hanbin inwardly apologized to his boyfriend for throwing him under the bus, but nodded at Donghyuk, pouting for show.

“I know, right? I’ve been really hungry, but I can’t manage solid foods right now. Hurts my throat too much.”

“Don’t talk so much,” Donghyuk fretted, “It’ll take longer to heal that way.”

Hanbin hummed and smiled as the younger scurried off to the kitchen to heat up soup.

  
-

  
Donghyuk sat on the bed and watched Hanbin eat every last drop of the soup, nodding in satisfaction and putting the empty bowl on the nightstand.

“Do you need anything else?” He asked earnestly, expression the very face of concern.

Hanbin opened his mouth to reply when the doorbell rang again, interrupting them. Donghyuk was about to get up when Hanbin placed a hand on his arm, tugging him back down.

“Come in!” He called out, grinning sheepishly as Donghyuk glared at him for using his voice so loudly.

Junhoe entered the apartment noisily, complaining as he walked towards Hanbin’s room. “I can’t believe those idiots yesterday,” he was ranting, voice growing louder as he came nearer.

“Did you know what they did? They-,” he stopped abruptly as he stared wide-eyed at Donghyuk. Donghyuk had frozen the moment he heard Junhoe’s voice and Hanbin kept a tight grip on him to keep him from bolting.

“Oh,” Junhoe said, voice small. Then he turned to Hanbin, betrayal in his eyes, “So you _did_ know what they did yesterday!”

“I never said I didn’t,” Hanbin replied calmly, watching Junhoe turn red.

“I’m leaving,” the tallest announced, turning around to run away. He stopped when Hanbin spoke up.

“Jiwon’s coming back at 7 and right now it is,” Hanbin checked the time, “1 in the afternoon. I told him you guys offered to take care of me, and if I _accidentally_ let it slip that you both left me alone for 6 hours, helpless and unable to move…” He let his sentence trail off and the duo flinched.

It was common knowledge in the group that Jiwon was ridiculously strong, being a exercise-freak, and while he usually wouldn’t use his strength, if it was for Hanbin, who he was extremely protective of… Well, let’s just say there would be no hesitation. At all.

Of course, Jiwon was only coming back when Hanbin told him to and he wouldn’t _actually_ do anything to them since he knew it was a part of Hanbin’s plan, but the two didn’t need to know those little facts.

They both slumped, Donghyuk stopping his attempts to tug his arm out of Hanbin’s grip and Junhoe slinking into the room.

“Why’d you want us both here, Hanbin?” Donghyuk asked in defeat, avoiding Junhoe’s eyes as he looked down at the bed.

“To talk about how our group of fools messed up,” Hanbin laid out bluntly.

“Messed up…?” Donghyuk looked confused, which was understandable since he was the only one who still had no clue what was going on.

Junhoe scowled, crossing his arms in annoyance. “Yeah,” he grumbled to Donghyuk, softening when he looked at the older. “Jinhwan and I aren’t dating,” he confessed to Donghyuk, “we’re cousins.”

Donghyuk’s eyes widened and he flushed horribly while remembering his actions yesterday. “Oh,” he squeaked, “I’m so sorry for overreacting and not listening to your explanation!”

Junhoe hurried to reassure him, “No, it’s fine! Really! Jinhwan was the one acting like we were a couple!”

“But why would he do that?” Donghyuk cocked his head and Hanbin watched in amusement as Junhoe started stuttering through excuses.

“H-he just likes messing with people,” Junhoe explained nervously, turning a quick glare towards Hanbin when he snorted.

The shortest in the room nodded, convinced. “Jinan does have that kind of personality,” he agreed softly, letting out a laugh while Junhoe sent him a lovesick glance at the sound.

Hanbin looked up and prayed for patience. He finally settled on a new plan, one they probably should have done in the beginning.

“Okay,” he spoke suddenly, startling the duo, “I’m done with this.”

He pointed at Junhoe and said bluntly, “Junhoe has a big, fat crush on you, Donghyuk, and I’m through with watching him nut whenever you _smile_ at him.”

Junhoe made an aborted motion towards Hanbin, his hands twitching like they wanted to strangle him, only the knowledge of Jiwon’s retribution stopping him. Donghyuk started coughing, a red flush creeping up his neck.

“And Donghyuk,” Hanbin continued, turning his finger towards the younger, “has a huge crush on you, Junhoe, and frankly I’m disturbed watching the sweetheart of the group nut when you _look_ at him.”

“Hanbin!” They both cried out at the same time, reaching for him and begging him to stop.

“Just get together!” Hanbin replied back, slapping away their hands. “Do you not want to date or something?!”

“Of course I want to!” Junhoe shouted unthinkingly, falling silent as Donghyuk stared at him shyly.

“I-I mean, only if you want to,” the tallest mumbled quietly, face as red as a ripe strawberry.

“I do,” Donghyuk replied back just as shyly, the duo awkwardly exchanging flustered stares.

Hanbin stared at them unimpressed and inwardly thanked God him and Jiwon weren’t _this_ much of a mess when they got together.

“Alright, you two,” he interjected, tired of the dense atmosphere of UST, “go on a date and stop suffocating me with your tension.”

They both jerked, having forgotten him. “You want to go to the café?” Junhoe asked Donghyuk.

He nodded, a smile blooming on his face as his eyes crinkled in happiness. Junhoe promptly exploded internally from the cuteness and was snapped back into reality by Hanbin digging his blanket-covered foot into his side.

“Go!” He commanded them, the duo scrambling up from the bed and almost out of the door when they paused, looking back at their bedridden friend.

“But what about you?”

Hanbin snorted, “You really think Jiwon would’ve _willingly_ left me alone without me having to force him to go?”

“You tricked us?!” Junhoe cried out and Hanbin sent him a flat look.

“Just go on your date, damnit. I didn’t send my loving boyfriend away for you guys to be loitering around my apartment!”

They huffed and puffed for a little bit more before finally leaving when it seemed Hanbin was about to throw his _very_ heavy textbook at them, sending him grateful looks as they closed the door.

Blessed silence filled the apartment and Hanbin sighed, relaxing into his bed as he sent Jiwon a text to come home.

“I’m so good at this,” he said to himself smugly.

  
-

  
The next day had everyone gathered at their apartment, again.

Hanbin could finally walk and marched them to the living room, putting the new couple in the center of the couch and making everyone, even Jiwon, sit on the wooden floor as punishment while he joined the couple on the soft, _comfortable_ couch.

“We have news,” Donghyuk announced, looking at Junhoe and smiling while linking their fingers together.

Seungyoon immediately caught the gestured and gasped. He pointed at their hands and the rest of the group caught on, exploding into a flurry of congratulations.

”We’re finally free from Jundong’s unsolved sexual tension!” Yunhyeong cried out triumphantly, throwing his hands up in the air as Minho copied him.

Seunghoon interrupted their joy with a pointed look, “But _first_ , we have something to apologize for, _remember_?”

The cheering boys settled down, looking sheepishly guilty. “I’m sorry for taking it too far,” Jinhwan said to the couple, apologetic look paired with his sweet face, making Junhoe and Donghyuk melt.

“It’s fine, Jinan,” Junhoe replied, Donghyuk nodding along. “You guys were just trying to help out in your own way. Though it ended really badly.”

Hanbin cut in, “And ended with me having to fix it, so what do you guys say?”

“Thank you, Hanbin.” They chorused in unison, bowing to him. He huffed in satisfaction and smirked.

“You’re welcome.”

He really should just do plans on his own from now on, Hanbin mused to himself.

Well, at least it all worked out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 03/27/18: I am an Idiot™ and realized that I accidentally switched Jiwon to Bobby like, halfway through this fic lol
> 
> I’m too used to using both smh :/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~ Leave a kudo or comment if ya want <33


End file.
